


Свидание

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, занавесочная история, повседневность, сомнительные элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: - Я вот что скажу, - заметил Арчер. - Давай проведем вместе вечер. Ужин в капитанской столовой в 18.00, фильм - 19.30. У нас будет свидание.- Прошу прощения? - переспросила Т'Пол, и ей на секунду показалось, что тщательно подавляемые эмоции все же нашли выход.- Я буду безупречным джентльменом, - заверил ее Арчер. - И, если тебе не понравится фильм, я больше никогда не попрошу тебя прийти снова.Пропущенная сцена из 2х20: у капитана Арчера и Т'Пол "свидание" перед просмотром фильма.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer & T'Pol





	Свидание

— Итак, это свидание… — Т’Пол отпила воды из стакана, не сводя пристального взгляда с Арчера, — должно чем-то отличаться от обычного ужина с капитаном?

— Нет, я не думаю, — ответил Арчер. — За исключением отсутствия коммандера Такера. Потому что, как вы понимаете, на свиданиях обычно присутствуют только двое.

— Расскажите это доктору Флоксу, — заметила Т’Пол. — Уверена, он найдет чем это опровергнуть, используя свой богатый жизненный опыт.

— К счастью, ни вы, ни я не денобулане, — Арчер хмыкнул. — Но даже если бы мы были, сомневаюсь, что коммандер Такер пожелал бы присутствовать.

— Несомненно, — ответила Т’Пол. — В прошлый раз у него возникло легкое недопонимание с женой доктора Флокса.

Повисла пауза.

Двери открылись, и вошел капрал с подносом. Пока он расставлял на столе блюда, Т’Пол сосредоточенно разглаживала на салфетке складки, укладывая ее на коленях.

— Я узнала, что этот фильм, на который вы все меня так настойчиво зовете, снят по книге, — заметила она. — Вы читали ее, капитан?

Арчер покачал головой:

— Увы, не пришлось. Думаю, я еще успею это исправить.

— Я ознакомилась лишь с кратким описанием и, признаюсь, оно не выглядит интересным, — сообщила Т’Пол.

— Вы не боитесь спойлеров? — спросил Арчер.

— Простите? — нахмурилась Т’Пол.

— Спойлеров. Они раскрывают сюжетный ход или значимые повороты произведения, — пояснил Арчер. — У нас считается, что рассказывать о таком заранее — дурной тон. Многие их не любят.

— Однако, — заметила Т’Пол, — если фильм или книга содержат потенциально неприемлемую информацию, о таком должны предупреждать. Как например этот фильм… Я удивлена, что по вашей классификации он не получил рейтинг R.

Арчер хмыкнул, опустив глаза:

— На самом деле он не такой уж и страшный.

— Зависит от восприятия. Спойлеры, иногда, необходимая вещь. Как я говорила, — продолжила Т’Пол. — Я ознакомилась с кратким описанием. С научной точки зрения то, что описывается там — невыполнимо.

— Но это не научный фильм, — мягко сказал Арчер.

— Фильм, который не только не промаркирован правильным образом, но также может ввести в заблуждение, — заметила Т’Пол, и Арчер ясно услышал в ее спокойном голосе нотки осуждения.

— Поверьте, — сказал он, — главная… идея этого фильма — не ввести в заблуждение. Напугать? Возможно. Но, в первую очередь, это интересная захватывающая история.

— Вопрос вкуса, как выражаются на Земле.

— Да, — сказал Арчер. — И я не сомневаюсь, что мы можем подискутировать об этом после фильма.

Снова повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь стуком столовых приборов.

— Я, — начала Т’Пол, — не слишком хорошо ознакомлена с циклом спаривания у людей…

Арчер подавился и торопливо прижал ко рту салфетку.

— Но уверена, что «свидание» несомненно относится к его части, — закончила офицер по науке. — Раз уж мы здесь, может быть, вы проведете мне небольшую лекцию? Чем люди обычно занимаются на свиданиях?

— А в вулканской культуре нет свиданий? — спросил Арчер.

— Деловые. Дружеские, — перечислила Т’Пол. — Партнеры встречаются лишь несколько раз перед тем, как свяжут себя узами. В свиданиях, как в способе близкого знакомства, если я правильно понимаю их смысл, нет нужды.

— Вы правильно поняли, — сказал Арчер. — Кроме этого, свидание — еще и способ выказать свое расположение. Или способ встретиться с кем-то в особой обстановке.

— В особой, — повторила Т’Пол. Она обвела помещение взглядом, и снова посмотрела на капитана.

— Обычно на свидания зовут в необычные места: красивые, фешенебельные — чтобы показать, что человек… или вулканец, — добавил Арчер, — важен для позвавшего.

— Насколько я могу предположить, если использовать необычность места, как шкалу определения… важности, то я не намного важнее для вас, чем любой другой член экипажа, — заметила Т’Пол. Арчер уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить на это, но Т’Пол продолжила:

— Я считаю, что это хорошо. Капитан не должен выделять кого-то в ущерб прочим.

Арчер кивнул и, помедлив, ответил:

— Вы совершенно правы.


End file.
